


Once Upon a Wish

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23
Summary: Thank you to my author Danna! Your patience and good energy help me a lot!





	Once Upon a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Raven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon A Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499065) by [Lana_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Raven/pseuds/Lana_Raven). 
  * Inspired by [Once Upon A Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499065) by [Lana_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Raven/pseuds/Lana_Raven). 

> Thank you to my author Danna! Your patience and good energy help me a lot!


End file.
